Wake Islandball
|capital = Wake Isletball |affiliation = Marshall Islandsball USAball |religion = Protestantism |friends = Father Japanball (modern times) Mother Cute friend Grandfather Trust Territory of the Pacific Islandsball (formerly) Father's Brothers! Midway Atollball Jarvis Islandball Baker Islandball Howland Islandball Johnston Atollball Palmyra Atollball Kingman Reefball Vietnamball Philippinesball Bikini Atollball Employer EnenKioball |enemies = CLAIMERS!!! FLAG STEALER! North Koreaball IMPERIALIST PIG!!! Northern Mariana Islandsball |likes = Birds, reefs, refugees, Pan American Airways, movies, wrecking ships, unexpected emergency landings, Battlefield V because they featured me in the multiplayer maps |hates = Typhoons, floating trash, being invaded, being mistaken as czechiaball |predecessor = Natives |intospace = Technically he can, but he can't do it in his own clay |bork = Enen Kio! |food = Fish, birds ( Japanball thought it was a good idea), coral, beer (Yes, he has a bar) |status = Was of 75 yrs since Pig conquered me *shudders* |notes = He can into video game and his own movie |reality = Unincorporated territory of USAball }} Hawaiiball |quote = Sorry, this beer has sand in it. }} Wake Islandball is one of USAball's many oil bunkers a territory of USAball. It lives on a coral atoll, which is a kind of island clay. He is part of the US Minor Outlying Islands, even though he doesn't like being called minor. He calls himself Wake Island because he is always the first one awake in USAball's family. He hates being called the "Irrelevant Czechiaball" because they have similar flags and drink lots of beer His old names were EnenKioball (It will be my name again soon!), San Francisco Islandball, Halcyon Islandball, and Otori-Shimaball (Bird Islandball; JAPAN IS PIG!!!) History Wake Islandball was born as a 7ball and was discovered by Spainball in 1569. Although he discovered Wake Islandball, other countryballs forgot about that and then they thought that they discovered him. After some time, Wake Islandball was adopted by USAball in 1796. In 1941 he was attacked by Empire of Japanball. USAball tried to help him, he later became more interested on taking down Japanball on other lands. Wake Islandball had to defend himself, for which he couldn't do it alone as Guamball and Hawaiiball were also into fightings. After some resistance, Empire of Japanball can into conquer, as Wake Islandball surrenders. Wake Islandball was then named to Bird Islandball, for which Wake Islandball would've killed anyone who called him "Bird Island", but not this time. After some years and nukes, Empire of Japanball surrenders and Wake Islandball was then returned to USAball in 1945. He changed his name back to Enenkioball Wake Islandball. He helped Vietnamball refuge from the Vietnam War and Philippinesball from the eruption of Mt. Pinatubo. Wake Islandball wanted to help Bikini Atollball seek refuge from the "gifts" USAball was using on his clay, but USAball refused. As for now, he is also claimed by Marshall Islandsball. Personality Wake Islandball is usually pretty nice and helpful to everyone that needs help, but he becomes merciless and evil to Marshall Islandsball because Marshall Islandsball wants to anschluss him. Also, since Wake Island can into bar, he gets drunk often with his pal Hawaiiball. He tends to destroy ships that are coming his way, which tends to piss Northern Mariana Islandsball off. Islets ("Provinces") Wake Islandball has three islets. * Wake Isletball- He is the one that can into airport. He is also the biggest. Most military stuff that USAball and Wake Islandball does is located in his clay. * Peale Isletball- He basically has the biggest "city" in Wake Islandball's clay. This is where Wake Islandball gets drunk, eat some food, and goes to sleep. Pls visits! * Wilkes Isletball- He is the isolated and useless one. He is also the smallest. All he has in his clay are trees and storage tanks. He actually can into oil, so maybe he isn't that useless after all. Relationships Friends * USAball- My humble father that didn't helped me from banzais. He confuses me with Texasball, Chileball, and Czechiaball because we have similar flags. Pls don't test nukes on me! I HAVE OIL STORAGE TANKS! USAball: You do? Oh well, it looks like I have to test this on your brothers. * Vietnamball- I let him live in my clay for a while during the Vietnam War. * Philippinesball- I gib him some refuge after some volcanic eruption. * Bikini Atollball- I tried Bikini. I TRIED!!! * The other US Major Minor Outlying Islandballs- My brothers! WE ARE STRONK!!! * Hawaiiball- Another friend that visits me frequently. * Alaskaball- He gibs work and employments * EnenKioball- A seperatist group that wants me to be their ruler? Sounds like a good idea! Neutral * Spainball- My mother who discovered me. I respect her and all, but she always called me useless!!! Look at me now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HA! YUO COULDN'T BEAT DAD AT WAR! Enemies * Empire of Japanball- REMOVE SUSHI!!! He brutally banzai'd me! He ate all my native birds and he still calls me Bird Island???!!! YOU REUINED MY BIRD POPULATION!!!I'M SO GLAD DADDY NUKED YOU! * Marshall Islandsball- Stop claiming me! I am stronker and more relevant than you! Is my clay! * North Koreaball- He probably can into nukings me. * Mariana Islandsball- No, I will never stop wrecking ships!!! NEVER!!! * Czechiaball- YUO ARE WORST FLAG STEALER EVER!!! I HAS BETTER FLAG AND DRINK MOAR BEER THAN YUO!!! I HOPE YUO GET ANSCHLUSSED BY THE REICH!!! Gallery Usterritories.png Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Sushi Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Wake Islandball Category:Oceania Category:Christian Category:Territoryballs of USAball Category:Funny Name Category:Burger Lovers Category:Replace Image